When True Colours Bleed
by Timeless4Life
Summary: Spain wakes up, hurting all over, next to Prussia. How did he end up in this predicament? He remembers rejecting Prussia's advances... but he still ended up being invaded. Perhaps a better question would be, did he secretly enjoy it? SpainxPrussia


_Author's Note: I really should have been studying... But this is way more fun *evil laugh* I've not written anything in this style or with Spain in it before - I wanted to try something a bit different - so please forgive me if he seems out of character. I tried really hard! I was inspired by two songs: 'I Feel Perfect' by Porcelain and the Tramps, and 'Don't Bother' by Shakira. The flashbacks are written in italics. PrussiaxSpain yaoi pairing. It's really bad - I just needed an outlet. All comments, corrections and suggestions are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter One: Am I More Than You Deserve?**

Spain winced as he moved his leg slightly. _I can't move yet._ He pushed his head further into the pillow and stared up at the concrete swirls decorating the ceiling, following their patterns as they fed into one another. _Goddamn it. I ache all over._

He hadn't intended for this to happen. Hadn't intended for any of the madness to get very far but, in the end, he had given in and curiosity had taken over common sense. _I had wanted this... _A slight blush appeared across his cheeks as it took all his willpower not rise again at the mere memory of the night before.

It wasn't that he had never done this before. Hell, he had a long list of _senoritas_ he'd bedded over the years, the memories of them all still resting pleasurably in his memory. But this...? He'd never experienced anything quite like this before. Unfortunately, something else told him this would be his last experience of this kind. Spain looked down his naked form. He couldn't believe it but, he couldn't shake his disappointment. _Yes. This is probably a one-off. I'll never feel like this ever again. Never._

* * *

><p>"<em>Now this is why I like visiting your place, Antonio," Prussia said, turning to grin mischievously. "There is always plenty to look at."<em>

_A gathering of beautiful _senoritas_, a few tables away from the bar, giggled and blushed._

_Spain rolled his eyes. This is why he always looked forward to Prussia visiting – his in-your-face attitude and general love for anything that could move and speak... preferably the former and not necessarily the latter. He laughed to himself. In the least, their get-togethers were never boring._

_Following Prussia's lead, Spain caught eyes with one of the girls. With a simple wink, her whole face shone bright red and she had to turn away._

_Although Spain had all the bases covered when it came to women, Prussia always inspired him to be a shade more outgoing, usually sparking off a shameless competition between them. As previously said, it was never boring with when they were together._

_Spain leant back against the bar, his elbows resting on the shiny surface. He was smiling, as he usually did in Prussia's company, but today it wasn't genuine. The way Prussia cast his eyes over him every-so-often, he was sure he had long ago noticed this too. Spain lightly gripped his glass with his forefinger and thumb, and sipped his wine. Inside, he wanted to down it all and order another, but it was far too early in the evening to get drunk without attracting some serious attention. And attention was not what he wanted. Right now, he wanted the contrary: to forget everything. Absolutely everything_...

"_I gather things aren't going well between you and Lovino?" Prussia said quietly._

_Spain near-choked on his wine. "W-what? What makes you say that?" He wiped his mouth._

_Prussia played a small smile and took a swig from his own drink. "You did," he said slowly, turning his back on the room. He cocked his head to one side, catching the Spaniard's eyes with his penetrative gaze of demonic red. "I hate it when you're in your moping moods." He grinned. "I can't tell what turns you on when you're like this."_

_Spain smiled back before looking down, his true expression appearing across his face for a split second, his anxiety reflecting in his eyes. "Sorry, _amigo_." He took another sip from his drink before turning back and grinning, his face transforming within seconds. "I fear you'll need to work extra hard to entice me this evening."_

_That was another thing he liked about Prussia – the flirting. They didn't mean anything by it, but it always seemed to occur after spending more than five minutes in each other's company. Even without the influence of alcohol, Spain felt immediately better when Prussia played around like this. It made him genuinely smile. But the thoughts of Lovino were still weighing heavily on his mind like a concrete weight. _Yeah. It'll take a lot more for me to enjoy the rest of this awful day...

* * *

><p>Biting his lip, Spain managed, with some effort, to turn himself onto his side. The pain only lasted a few seconds before the intense throbbing shooting up and through him settled into something duller.<p>

Prussia had his back to him. Spain let his eyes trail from the albino's thick, messy hair, his slender neck, broad shoulders and down his back until the white covers obscured his vision of the rest of Prussia's body. The small tattoo of a crown caught his glassy green eyes. He'd never seen these details before. He smiled to himself at the thought he was one of the few lucky enough to see these hidden details, these secrets.

_Few..._ His brow furrowed. Well, a _few_ wouldn't be accurate. Prussia was known for his antics. His victims. _How many of those were actually consensual, I wonder? How many got to see this side of him?_ He gently touched the tip of the crown with his forefinger, the connection with the albino's skin almost electric. Letting his mind wander aimlessly, he lightly traced the details of the tattoo with his finger.

Prussia was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling in a perfect rhythm. The Spaniard smiled.

After all the activity that happened in this room hours ago, everything seemed curiously calm. There was no expectation of what would happen next, no pressure to do anything in particular. However, the deep silence encompassing the ransacked room started to unnerve him. Was he expected to leave? To stay? Although moving anywhere far was hardly an option right now, he couldn't help but wonder if the albino, once he was awake, would just leave him here without a word. Spain knew he didn't want that... but did he really want Prussia to stay either? After... everything?

Spain closed his eyes, letting the sun's golden rays pouring in through the window bathe his face in its radiance. _I wonder if Gilbert thinks back in moments such as these? _The Spaniard let his head sink into the pillow, its softness massaging his skin. _I wonder... does he really care who he beds?_

* * *

><p><em>Prussia grabbed his chin roughly and pulled Spain to face him. "Enough about Lovino, Antonio." They stared into each other's eyes, their strong, domineering personalities not letting either back down or look away. Prussia brought his face closer to the Spaniard's, his dark smile reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat. "Or do I need to do something drastic to change the conversation?"<em>

"_It's enough, Gilbert!" Spain tried to pull away but Prussia had a tight grip on his chin. "Get off me! I'm not in the mood for your games!"_

_After a long moment, Gilbert ripped his hands away, propping his elbows on the bar and resting his head on his hands, not looking back to Spain. __An awkward silence elapsed between them. Gradually the room around them refilled with noise and music again, having been rendered silent when their argument had risen above angry muttering. __Spain rubbed his jaw. His brow was furrowed angrily. Prussia was still refusing to look back at him. He ground his teeth in frustration, finding it hard not rise to boiling point again._

How dare Prussia act like that towards me! He asked about Lovino and I told him about Lovino. Stupid, insufferable _idiota_! I can't stand Lovino rejecting my advances, he knows that, and yet he always goes too far when he's not getting his own freaking way, overriding what I have to say, telling me to _"just throw him down and invade his vital regions"_, telling me to _"ignore and enjoy his objections as you push inside-"_ Gah! I can't even bring myself to think about it! _Spain looked away, trying to ignore the images Prussia had conjured in his mind_. _Images he wanted desperately to be a reality, but his good conscience would never allow him to actually re-enact. _And then he has the Goddamn cheek to try it on with me! I'm depressed, not _desperate_ for his or anyone else's attentions!

_A handful of coins clattered on the bar's surface. Spain turned to look at Prussia seriously, his expression stony. "Put your bill on my tab, Gilbert. I'm going back to my room. Good night." Before the albino could argue, the Spaniard had turned his back on him and, sighing, started out of the room and disappeared down one of the dark corridors._

_Spain rubbed his face as the heat of his anger slowly left his face. He stopped and shook his head._ Why am I so damn jumpy? Goddamn it... _He stroked his hair back and out of his eyes._ Maybe I went a bit too far? Jesus. What is wrong with me?

_By now his eyes had adjusted to the dimness of the corridor. Ahead of him were two marble plant pots with flowers blooming in a rainbow-array of colours, marking the doorway to his bedroom._ I'll let us both calm down over night. Then I'll see if Gilbert wants to talk tomorrow... _Another sigh escaped his lips and he started walking towards his room again._

"_Hey! Antonio!"_

_Spain turned around to come face to face with-_ Slap! _Antonio blinked wildly. He turned back to see Prussia glaring angrily at him, red eyes flashing dangerously._

_"Gilbert, you bas-"_

Slam! _He exclaimed loudly as the back of his head connected with stone as he was shoved roughly against the corridor wall. Spain gritted his teeth and tried to fight him off, but Prussia was already two steps ahead. Prussia gripped Spain's wrists so tightly, his nails were beginning to dig into the Spaniard's skin._

_"Get off me, Gilbert-" He cried out as the albino pressed his nails harder against his skin. "Argh! W-what-the-hell-do-you-think-"_

_Spain's emerald green eyes widened in shock as Prussia pressed his forehead hard against his, cutting him short. Their faces were so close. All Spain could do was stare up into a pair of malicious eyes as Prussia lips lingered merely centimetres from his own._

"_Who said this was a game?" Prussia mused venomously. A smile, which could only be described as wicked, spread across his face. "Look what you're making me do, Antonio..." Prussia shoved him back again, harder this time, grabbing the Spaniard's jaw and yanking his head to the side. Prussia's lips lingered next to his earlobe as he laughed quietly, tauntingly. "If my fingers aren't inside you within the next five minutes, I'll have to seriously reconsider my invasion skills... Antonio..."_


End file.
